Tour de Frederick
Series of rides with the following descriptions (from the Tour de Frederick website): Friday *History Ride: 10 miles - A 2014 Maryland Municipal League award winner, this popular ride has been offered every year in the Tour de Frederick. This is an eight mile loop of historic downtown area of Frederick with stops at the Francis Scott Key Memorial, the Barbara Fritchie House, Hood College, the Community Bridge Mural and 17 other historic points of interest. Led by a Cycling historian, allow two hours for completion. Saturday *Wegmans Century Ride: 102 miles - The century ride heads out of town into the gently rolling terrain north of Frederick. Riders will cross four covered bridges (three in Maryland and one in Pennsylvania), a stone arch bridge and a couple of old wooden bridges, as well as pass through the Gettysburg National Battlefield Park. Most roads are very lightly traveled and the hill climbs are mostly gentle (as are the descents). Several miles are spent on a road that used to be an old Native American trail. The route also takes in the beautiful vistas of northern Frederick County where one can see the mountains in the distance to the west beyond lovely farmland. Elevation 3984 feet *McShea Properties Metric Century: 62 miles - The metric ride shares some of its route with the century, but remains in Maryland. On route, riders will pass through two of Frederick County’s three covered bridges and the Legore stone arch bridge (finished in 1900). The hills you will encounter are mostly gentle and traffic is typically very light in this section of the county. Elevation 2413 feet *Plamondon Club Riders: 31 miles - The club ride shares some of its route with the metric and century. You will enjoy some rolling scenic hills at the base of the Catoctin mountains as you pass farms and fish hatchery ponds. Elevation 1199 feet *UPS Family Ride: 13 miles - At only thirteen miles, this ride remains within Frederick’s city limits. Explore some beautiful neighborhoods and ride along Baker Park and wind through Frederick High School. This is the flattest ride offered this weekend. Elevation 362 feet Sunday *Heine & Light Families Covered Bridges: 36 miles - Sunday’s offering is a variation of the traditional Frederick County covered bridges ride. This ride begins about 20 minutes north of town, at the Utica District Park, just south of the town of Thurmont. We will pass through all three of the county’s covered bridges once more, as well as the Legore stone arch bridge. This ride is designed to be done at a relaxed pace. A rest stop will be provided at the picturesque Loy’s Station covered bridge, originally built in 1848 and rebuilt in 1994 after being damaged by arson. Elevation 1587 feet Location The AOPA National Aviation Community Center can be found here: https://goo.gl/maps/Xsfv8a26Tms Utica District Park can be found here: https://goo.gl/maps/DqFoMfCutGF2 Links *Tour de Frederick https://www.tourdefrederick.com/ *Oxon Hill Bicycle and Trail Club http://ohbike.memberlodge.org/ Category:Event Category:Road Event Category:August Event